


[Podfic] The Language of Apology

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Don't copy work to another site, Five Stages of Grieving, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reunion, friendship becoming more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Anger, John knew, was the second stage. He’d barely felt the isolation, barely been afforded the luxury of denial that comprised the first stage. There had been no denying what he saw that day.But anger had been quick to surge in and fill the void, and John was clinging to it, making up for being denied the dream of Sherlock-isn’t-dead.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] The Language of Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Language of Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708991) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Like this podfic? Please make sure to let patternofdefiance know! It's her birthday after all!!

Length: 28:53

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3nb0ctgj2qhijbp/The_Language_of_Apology_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-language-of-apology-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/Post music - [Locked in a Cage by Brick + Mortar (Buzz Acoustic Session)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7yiTflWA0E)


End file.
